Please Remember Me!
by Cap's Best Girl
Summary: In 1950 Madison left to go on an adventure before starting her degree at Oxford. On her journey she met a man who changed her life. At the end of summer she returned home and without him she settled into a happy life. In 1962 she now faces the man that she left and the man she thinks she loves now. What's a mutant to do? Erik/OC/Charles. NO SLASH! Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Hi I know this isn't the best chapter but I am new to writing for these characters so I promise it will get better. Please read and review. Also looking for a beta if anyone is interested? Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

1950

Madison walked across the front steps of the Xavier Mansion waiting on her friends arriving. The front door swung open and two people came walking out.

"I'm so jealous of you right now. Can I come with?" The female voice rang out.

Madison turned opening her arms wide as the blonde girl ran down the steps straight into the hug, while the man waited at the top of the stairs.

"I'm afraid you already made your summer plans. And anyway you are going to have to stay and make sure he knows its summer and he has to have fun." Madison spoke as she pulled back from the hug.

"I am perfectly aware of the fact it is summer and I will be using this time to catch up on some reading." The boy spoke.

Madison looked at the blonde girl back to the boy on the stairs.

"Raven promise me you will make sure he actually goes out in the sun this summer." Madison asked shaking her head towards the boy. "And Charlie please make sure she doesn't go wild without me."

Charles walked down the rest of the steps so he was standing next to Madison and Raven.

"You know she will do what she will do what she wants Madison so I can't make a promise but I will try." Charles said as he put an arm around both girls' shoulders.

"Raven didn't we have something for Madison for her trip." Charles spoke hinting for Raven to go inside.

Raven pulled herself out from under Charles' arm and ran back up the stairs back into the house, leaving Charles and Madison alone.

"Please say this trip isn't to get away from me?" Charles asked looking Madison in the eye.

"No I am not going on this trip to leave you. Do I have to remind you I am going to Oxford with you and I am coming back here. I just need some fun before I start university and I love a road trip so this makes sense. I..." Madison stopped interrupted by Raven suddenly appearing right next to her and Charles before she could continue her sentence.

"Here." Raven said holding out her hands which contain a small box.

Madison looked between her two friends as they smiled and nodded, encouraging Madison to open the small grey box.

Madison opened the small box to show a small silver locket.

"Guys you didn't need to get me anything. I will be back." Madison said.

"Open it. It's just something to remember us by." Raven said, while Charles looked on silently.

Opening the locket reveals two small circles for pictures open still empty and one with a picture of smiling Raven and Charles looking straight at the camera.

"Thank you I promise I will bring something back for you guys." Madison said grabbing both of them back for a hug. "Want to see my car?"

Madison led them both over to a black pickup truck smiling as she opened the driver's side door.

"So I will see you at the end of summer?" Madison asked climbing in to the cab of the truck.

Charles nodded while Raven smiled and stepped forward.

"Promise me you will enjoy your trip and do loads of interesting things and then come back and tell me the stories" Raven asked leaning on the open driver's door.

"Alright plenty of insane stories of you Rae. Any type in particular?" Madison asked starting the engine of the car.

Raven ran her hand through her blonde hair before stepping away from the door.

"A love story. Your great summer romance." Raven said smiling.

Madison looked at the pained look in Charles eyes, before slamming the door.

"I will try but I'm not promising that one okay?" Madison replied, making sure she didn't look at Charles.

"Okay." Raven smiled and waved as Madison pulled away from the Xavier house.

"You know if you didn't want to lose her, you shouldn't have let her go." Raven said turning to Charles as they headed back inside.

"I couldn't make her stay if she didn't want Raven. Was that love story request to annoy me?" Charles asked as he closed the front door.

"No it was to spur you into action." Raven answered before walking away leaving Charles alone in the hall way.

Raven knew Madison would find love that summer, was 100% sure of it. The only thing she didn't count on was the long-lasting effect it would have on all their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

1962

"Congratulations Charles, we always knew you could do it." Madison said linking her arm with his as Raven done the same on the other side.

"Yeah do we call you professor now?" Raven joked smiling over at Madison.

Charles shook his head. "I really shouldn't be called professor until I have a teaching position."

"I know, but it suits you." Raven smiled as Charles winced.

"Don't say that. Do say let's go have a drink." Charles said.

"Let's go have a drink." Madison and Raven chimed at the same time.

"Wonderful" Charles said leading both women in the direction of the pub.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Raven and Madison laughed as Charles worked his way around the room drinking and flirting with numerous different women.

"Does he have another pick-up line or does every girl he meets fall for that cheesy 'groovy mutation' line?" Madison asked raising her vodka and coke to her lips and taking a sip.

"Well you did." Raven replied causing Madison to spit out her drink.

Madison shook her head, her dark brown hair falling around her face. "You are such a bitch, Rae."

Raven laughed as Madison drew her a look. "It's so unfair. You have Charles and you had that fantastic summer romance when you went off when you were 18. No guy gives me a second glance and the few that do Charles scares away." Raven ranted as Madison stared at Charles.

Madison turned back to face Raven. "Charles and I aren't together at the moment. You forget most women in this bar have had Charles, so I'm not that special. And if my summer romance was so fantastic then why didn't we work out? Why did I come back? Because this is real life and it doesn't always work out."

Raven sighed. "You know that if he was to walk through the door right now you would go to him."

Madison shook her head her curly hair swaying and bouncing with the movement. "I would slap him Rae." Madison smiled, picking up her glass. "Then I might go with him."

"See I don't have that, with anyone. It's all because of my awful mutation." Raven complained as Charles downed a glass then made his way over to a pretty looking red head.

"Rae you do not have an awful mutation. I would love to have a mutation like yours, mine's is really easy to hide but equally hard to control. I would love to be able to change the way I look. You always look fantastic. Just because Charles can be an ass about it doesn't mean you shouldn't be proud to be you." Madison said placing her hand over Raven's.

"No I'm a monster. Did you not hear the girl he was flirting with the other night. 'Mutant and Proud.' I wish." Raven said looking at Madison's hand, as tears threatened to spill.

Madison shook her head and placed her hand under Raven's chin forcing her to look up. "No sweetie, I will have none of that. You are gorgeous Raven. I would kill to look like you even in your natural form. You have lovely red hair, your yellow eyes sparkle and your blue skin is amazing. The only person who doesn't see that is you. Ignore Charles as well, he only wants to protect you."

Charles stands at the bar where he had been talking to the red head and walked over to Madison and Raven.

"We need to go with that woman now. She is an agent looking into mutants that are currently planning a war." Charles said matter of factly, the drunk party boy from moments before gone.

Madison and Raven stood following Charles and the woman from the bar. The woman continued talking to Charles ignoring the women who followed.

"I will need to take you to back to my office in America if that's alright with you?" The woman asked only looking at Charles.

Charles nodded as he glanced back making sure that Raven and Madison were okay with the plan.

"Alright Agent MacTaggert but just give us the night to get all of the things that we are going to need." Charles said as Raven and Madison stepped up beside him.

Agent MacTaggert shook her head. "I'm sorry but the offer is only extended to you, Professor."

Charles stopped, his arms snaking around Madison and Raven's waist. "Then I'm sorry but I can't help you. I'm not leaving Oxford without these lovely ladies."

Agent MacTaggert scowled as she glared at Raven and Madison. "Fine but be ready by 7 o'clock by tomorrow morning when I will pick you up and we will be heading to the airport."

Charles nodded as she stormed away. "Well ladies are we ready to return home?"

Raven smiled and nodded. "Yes, I have spent too long waitressing for rich Oxford kids."

Madison smiled a small smile. "Yes but I'm not looking forward to returning to the mansion."

Charles nodded understandingly. "Well let's get back to the apartment and get what we need."

_**A.N. - Hi, I'm back. Sorry I have been away so long but hopefully more regular updates are coming your way.**_


End file.
